


HoDT - Insomniac

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Master Dooku cannot sleep after his encounter with Lorian Nod.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 3





	HoDT - Insomniac

**108**

**Insomniac**

"Eludes you again, sleep does, hmm?" Jedi Master Dooku started at the voice of his former master. The green troll sat on a bench in the massive gardens of the Temple, his cane drawing patterns into the soft dirt beneath his dangling, bare feet. He hadn't looked up at his pupil when he had spoken nor did he when said pupil turned to face him.

"Master," Dooku breathed, willing his heart to calm. It was not often someone got the jump on him, much less he failing to notice someone else in a room he was entering. But he had this time and he scowled at his lack of awareness.

"For a remedy, asked the Healers have you?" the little master continued.

Dooku shook his head. "I have before and what they give tastes like something they scrounged up from the trash compactor. It also does not work."

"Know what is in the compactors, only you do." He scowled at the amused chuckle Yoda allowed himself.

"Yes, all the more reason I refuse to take what the Healers offer," he hadn't meant to sneer but being reminded of the misadventure so long ago left a bitter taste in his mouth and a tightness in his chest. He did not want to be reminded of _him_. Especially so soon after the incident with the kidnappers.

"Hmm. Troubled you are, my Padawan. Sit. Tell old Yoda and perhaps help you I can." The master gestured with his cane to the space beside him and Dooku gave an exasperated sigh. Sometimes he wondered if the old troll purposely placed himself in the path he would take when he had his moments of sleeplessness. He always seemed to be there when he needed to talk.

The young master moved to sit and tucked his legs underneath him. Dooku said nothing as time slowly passed them both by. He stared defiantly into the gardens, refusing to speak about what was keeping him awake. Although he wanted to talk, it was not easy for him to confide in anyone, much less his old master who seemed to know what was troubling him anyway.

Yoda said nothing more, he simply continued to create patterns in the dirt while he patiently waited for Dooku to begin. The former student knew they would be there all night if something wasn't said.

A weary sigh escaped the human and he allowed his head to hang in thought. When he spoke, his voice was full of quiet anger. "Am I doomed to be betrayed by every friend I make, master?"

The cane stilled and the little master looked up at his student. "Upset you are, about Eero Iridian part in Lorian's scheme." It was not a question.

"Upset only begins to describe how I feel, master. I trusted him, I even helped him with his bloody political career and this is how he repays me? Endangers my life and that of my Padawan and for what?! That double crossing, lying ... Ow!" Dooku rubbed the swelling knot on his head where Yoda deftly smacked him with the cane. He glared at the little master but could not keep the look under the stern, disappointed stare he received. He hated that look. It always made him feel like he was being a fool.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," recited the old master. He set his cane in his lap and closed his large eyes. Dooku could feel the Force wrapping around the troll and understood what the master wanted him to do and realized that he had lost his calm center with his rant.

So he followed him into a meditative trance and stayed there until he regained control of his emotions. The tightness in his chest lifted and the anger dissipated into the Force. All that remained was a calm swirl, like a wisp of the wind on a mid-summer day.

"I am sorry, master, for my outburst," Dooku calmly said after a while and looked to the little Jedi, uncertainly.

Yoda nodded slightly. "Part of life, betrayals are. Learn to let go you must, Padawan."

"It is difficult." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Perhaps it is best to be alone. At least you cannot betray yourself."

He gently poked the taller Jedi with a clawed finger. "Alone you do not have to be. Friends always have, you will, if you let them."

"Why? I will just be betrayed again and again. Everyone is out for themselves. Lorian taught me that."

"Betray you I would not." There was a kind sadness in the Master's face when he said this. "Promise you this I do."

"You should not make such a promise," Dooku warned, though a part of him wanted to believe that he could always rely on the little master to stay true to him.

"Should or should not, my decision it is." Yoda placed a hand on his arm. "Your friend will I always be, my Padawan."

Dooku did not reply. He knew only time would tell if his master kept his promise or not. A yawn escaped him and he decided that tomorrow he could allow himself to trust that promise.


End file.
